Paper Mario: Quest for The Star Rod
by Matt the masterofshadows
Summary: A story of the Original Paper Mario, told by Me when I was 5. Chappie 6 Now up! Oh yeah, If you don't like it, don't Review it. We clear on that?
1. Story of Star Spirits and Good Wishes

I was 5 years old when Dad told me this story. I remember it like it was yesterday: I'd come running into my father's den, begging "Daddy, Daddy! Read me a story! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"All right, Little T." He replied, picking up a book from the bookshelf. This one he had picked up was new, with a glossy cover. It read, "Paper Mario, by Herringway" I'd sit on my father's lap while he read.

"(Ahem)…Today…I am going to tell the story of "Star Spirits and Good Wishes".

"Have you ever made a wish upon a star? Do you ever wonder what will happen to your wishes? Well, I sure do. I'll tell you: In the sanctuary of Star Haven, 7 great Star Spirits watch over our world: Eldstar, Mamar, Skolar, Muskular, Misstar, Klevar, and Kalmar. Using a fabulous treasure called the "Star Rod", the 7 star spirits watched over our world, the Mushroom Kingdom carefully…very carefully… and then…oh dear…" My father stopped reading.

"What? What's wrong, daddy?"

"Who stuck this weird thing into the story?" He asked. I looked at the picture. A picture of a freaky-looking Magikoopa was taped into the book. I attempted to take it out, but it was a picture, and you can't remove things from pictures, right? I looked at the writing. What he was asking was written down!

" 'Haha! Yeah! I did! Gwahahahahahaha! Now at long last, I can finally defeat my long-time archrival Mario. I'll take this star rod! Do it, Kammy Koopa!' Kammy had used a magic attack to weaken the Star Rod's Barrier. Bowser used his Flame Throwing ability to break the Barrier completely.

'No, no, Bowser! You mustn't do that!'

'Yeah! Haha! Now lets try using it!' Bowser Yelled triumphantly. Just by thinking it, the star spirits were captured and transformed into cards. 'Nothing can stop me!'"

Now Star Kids must rise to grant the people's wishes...but those wishes will not come true...whatever can they do?


	2. Party at the Castle

"Elsewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, it was sunny. Birds flew in Vs across the sky. Parakarry, the postman, flew to Mario's house, several letters in hand.

'Mail Call!' Parakarry called, and flew away. Luigi came out of the house and counted the mail.

'Bill, Bill, Junk mail, Junk mail, Mushroom Mania Magazine (W00t), letter for Mario, Fan Mail for me, fan mail for me, fan mail for me, and…oh! A letter from the princess!' Luigi said, than ran into the house, putting the other letters in a pile on the table. 'Mario! We got a letter from the princess!'

'The Princess?' Mario said, coming into the room.

'I'll read it to you, okay?' Luigi said, opening the envelope.

'Okay Luigi.'

'Now, lets see…

Dear Mario and Luigi,

I'm throwing a party at the castle today. I'd be honoured if you both could attend. People from all over the mushroom kingdom will want to meet you. There will be plenty of sweets and lots of entertainment. Don't be late!

Signed, Princess Peach.

Whaddya think, Mario? Should we go?'

'Yeah! I haven't seen Peach since…'

'Super Mario 64?'

'Yeah.'

'Well then, let's go!' Luigi said, exiting the house. Mario followed. 'After you.' Luigi said, letting Mario go down the warp pipe outside the house. Mario hopped up and went down, Luigi followed. They went to the Castle, which was past the dojo, and old man Merlon's house, through to big blue gates with an image of a star painted on. Entering the castle, their ears were filled with the sounds of conversations of many Toads, Koopas, Penguins, Drydites, Nomadimice, and Guards.

'Wow, what a Magnificent Castle! I never get used to this place.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean.'

'No you don't. You been here more than I have. Anywho, I'm gonna talk to a few guests. You go see Peach.'

'Alright. See ya.' Mario said, walking along a red carpet up a set of stairs. 'Wow, these stairs are bigger than I remember. Peach has been busy since I last saw her.' He entered the door to another room, bigger than the 1st. 'Ugh...does this never end?' Mario whined, continuing up the next set of stairs. 'I won't stop for conversation. The sooner I see Peach, the sooner I can raid the buffet tables.' He entered the next door to find a lone Toad. 'Why're you here by yourself?'

'It's much better here. No guests, no noise...so pleasant.' Replied the Toad.

'Whatever.' Mario said, then continued up the stairs. 'At least these are shorter stairs. I must be near the top of the castle by now! Ah, the final door...I hope...' Mario sighed, entering. He walked past several windows.

'Mario! You came!'

'Peach!' Mario said, running towards her. 'Of course I came!'

'It's been tiring greeting all those guests. I came here to rest. It's a nice day out, so it must be comfortable on the balcony. Would you like to accompany me?'

'Sure!' Mario replied. They went off in the direction of the balcony, when the ground started to rumble. 'Earthquake!' Mario yelled. After they ran in aimless circles for 15 minutes, Peach looked out the window.

'Isn't it still daytime?'

'Of course! Why?'

'Turn around...I can see stars outside...'

KRASH!!

'What the---?!? Bowser?'


	3. Battle against Bowser

'BWA HAR HAR HAR!! Yeah, that was me! I lifted your castle onto mine, and now we're in space!! Now you will be my wife!' Bowser roared triumphantly.

'Oh no you don't! She'll never love you!' Mario yelled, running to Peach's aid.

'Oh no! It's Mario!' Bowser gasped. 'What a shock!' Mario smirked underneath his mustache. 'Not really! I expected you, right on cue. Let's go, tough guy!'

Bowser

HP: Unknown.

Max attack Power: 1

Defense Power: 0

'C'mon, Mario. You can do it!' Peach cheered.

'I won't fail you, princess!'

'He's so romantic…'

'SHUTTUP!!' Bowser roared. 'You're goin' down!' Mario did a jump attack on bowser's head, causing 1 damage. 'OW!Good ol' Mario, always fighting. You're a thorn in my side.You've been practicing. Unfourtunatly there's nothing you can do.' He said, holding up a rod, white with pink stripes, and a shiny star on top. 'See this?'

'It's the..the...' Mario stammered, flabbergasted.

'This is the Star Rod! I stole it from Star Haven! This little trinket can grant any wish! When I use it, my strength increases! Watch!' Bowser swung the Star Rod high, and his strength increased by 2.

Bowser

Max attack power:10

Defense Power: Infinite

He came up and swung at mario, causing Mario to lose his balance and fall. 'Just as I suspected: Mario's no match for the new me. There's no point in continuing, so I'll end it right now. Say g'night, mario!'

'G'night, Mario...' Mario said, meekly. Bowser reared up his ugly head and blew a powerful stream of flame breath at mario. Mario was defeated.

'Mario!' Peach sobbed. 'Please get up! Please!'

'Pffff. How nauseating.' Bowser said, pretending to vomit.

'Congratulations on your victory, Master Bowser.' Said an old hag magikoopa. Several Koopatrol members applauded behind her.

'Thank you, Kammy. Now, to send Mario packing! See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!' He said. 'I wish thunder would strike Mario out the window and have him land 10,000,000,000 feet below.'

Almost immediatly after that was said, thunder struck Mario and he was sent 10,000,000,000 feet below.

'Oh no! Mario------------!' Peach cried. Kammy called to two Koopatrol guards, who took her to guard her in her room.

And thus, our story begins...


	4. A Plea from the Stars

"Mario lay unconscious in a meadow below."

'Daddy, read it right!' I interrupted.

'What do you mean?'

'If Mario dies, then who saves the princess? Read it right!'

'Do you want me to continue or not?'

'Yes.'

'Then shut up.'

"Then, the 7 Star Spirits appeared, and formed a circle around Mario, in this order:

Eldstar, the Wisest of the 7,

Mamar, the Gentle one of the 7,

Skolar, the Smartest of the 7,

Muskular, the Bravest of the 7,

Misstar, the Sweetest of the 7,

Klevar, the more Intelligent of the 7,

And Kalmar, the Worrisome of the 7.

Mamar and Kalmar flew near Mario.

'Oh my! He's gravely injured, but I know he'll recover.' Mamar said, full of hope.

'But Bowser has the Star Rod! He's now stronger than Mario!' Kalmar replied discouraged. 'It's hopeless! All is lost!'

'Don't fret, Kalmar. We still have a chance.' Eldstar reassured him. 'However, he is unconscious, and from the feeling I have, he'll be unconscious for a long time. We must try to revive him. Send Mario your power!' Each sent Mario a little bit of their power. Seven short star shaped bursts appeared around Mario, then his body seemed to glow. 'Phew…that's it…that's all we can do…for now…Mario…Please get up…Please…' Then they all disappeared. A femaleGoomba with a pretty Pink Bow walked throught the meadow.

'? It sounded like someone fell over here.' She caught a glimpse of Mario, and walked over to him. 'This hat, shirt, mustache...y'know, this looks like the one and only Mario! But it couldn't it? The one and only? HEY!! HEY!! C'MON, UP AND AT EM!! Uh oh, he won't wake up! What'll I do? DAD!! GOOM-PA!!! GOOM-BA-RIO!!!' She ran off in the direction of a house not too far away. _Hold on, Mario...Help is coming!_ She thought.


	5. Welcome to Goomba Village!

Mario lay in a bed, fading in and out of consciousness. Eldstar appeared next to him. 'Mario…Mario, can you hear me? I am Eldstar, a star spirit. Now Mario, listen carefully: Our lives are in danger. We need you to come to Shooting Star Summit. It's north and to the east of Peach's castle. Please Mario…get up….' He disappeared.

'Oh my head…' Mario mumbled. He sat up. 'What the? Where the hell am I?' He looked around. A house, carved from a big tree stump.

'Ow ow! Damn! Hothothothot!' Came a voice from outside. A single toad walked in, carrying a bowl of Mushroom Soup. 'Hey Mario! You woke up!'

'Where am I? And, who's the soup for?'

'The soup's mine. Sorry. You're in a toad house in goomba village. The only residents here are a family of goombas and myself.'

'Goombas? Where are they? I'll destroy them!' Mario said, striking a heroic pose.

'Relax, Mr. Tough-Guy. They're good goombas, they won't try to hurt you.'

'Oh.' Mario said. He sat down on a chair nearby as the toad slurped his soup. 'A star with a moustache told me to go to shooting star summit. Do you know anything about it?'

'A star with a moustache? No, I haven't seen anyone come in or out of this house. Shooting Star Summit? Yeah, it's out along the path thataway.' The toad pointed out the window, past a wicket gate that currentlty being repared. 'So, should I intoduce you?

'Sure, why not.' Mario replied. Both exited the house and into Goomba Village.

'This is Goomama, the goomba mother. She's real over protective on Goombario, her son.'

'Land Sakes, Mario, you're awake!' Goomama said happily.

'Yeah. I'm just showin' him around, is that alright?' The Toad inquired.

"Of course. I don't mind.'

'Okay, Mario, this is Goompapa, the goomba father. An excellent handyma...er...goomba who takes after his father.'

'Hey Mario, how ya doin?' Goompapa asked. His face was dripping with sweat from working so hard.

'I'm fine. Hey, could I be able to get to shooting star summit?'

'Um...I'm Afraid not, I'm still making repairs on the gate...but when it's ready, I'll give a holler.'

'Okay, fair enough.'

'This is Goombario,'The toad said, leading Mario to a goomba wearing a small blue cap.'He's your Biggest Fan. He spends all day training to be big and strong, just like you.'

'Oh my god it's Mario! here! At my house! This is so wicked cool! Shake my hand, shake my hand!' Goombario said in complete hysterics. Mario took his hand and shook it firmly. 'Wow... could I have an autograph?' He asked, holding a note pad and pen.

'Uh...sure...' Mario took the pen and paper and wrote his name in a simple, scrawled handwriting.

'Thanks!'

'That goomba there is Goombario's younger sister, goombaria. She's the one who found you in the meadow.'

'Hello Mario! I found you in the meadow, you were lying still and weren't moving. I went and got Goombario, Goompapa and Goompa's Help, and they carried you to the toad house! Smart, eh?'

'Yeah. Anyways, is there anyone else to meet?' Mario asked the toad.

'Inside the house are Gooma and Goompa, a goomba grandmother and goomba grandfather. Gooma is an excellent cook and Goompa is a better handy-goomba than Goompapa. well, that does it for the tour. Here, take this. It's a goomnut. It restores 3FP.' The toad held out a small acorn-like nut.

'Um...thanks...' Mario said._ What the heck do I want with a nut? Oh well, better than nothing._ Mario thought. He went inside to introduce himself.

'Hello, Mario!' Gooma said as he walked in. 'Here have some shroom soup. It's good for the Body and bones. hohohoho.' She said, pouring some soup into a bowl.

'Thank you. Mmm...Looks good...Smells good...' He took a taste. 'IS good!'

'You know little goombaria...she looks like I did when I was her age...hohohoho.' After Mario finished his soup, he went out the back door to the veranda.

'Hello, Mario!' Goompa greeted him. 'I'm just fixing up the veranda. That earthquake that hit here 3 days ago has really done some Damage. Could you pass me my Hammer and 2 nails please? Thank you. Um...I hate to be rude, but I need some concentration, and...'

"Say no more, say no more. I need to be going, anyway.' Mario said as he exited the house.

'Hey, Mario! Dad's just finished the gate! You can go through now!' Goombario called as Mario came out.

'Thanks Goombario.' He said, rubbing Goombario's head.

'Wow...Mario rubbed my head! Mario rubbed my head!' Goombario went off in histerics again.

'Oo...' Mario thought.

'Hey Mario! Sorry you couldn't leave sooner.'

'I understand, sir.'

'Anyways, go along this road and past the fortress, and you'll make it to Toad Town.'

'Best of Luck, Mario.' Goombaria said, encouragingly.

'Nyeah heheheheheh! My instincts were correct! Mario landed here. And you're still on your feet? What the heck? hmph...must've been luck...' Kammy said, who had just arrived on her broom.

'Daddy? Daddy? What's that weird thing flying? I'm scared!'

'Wierd? You impudent little...I'm a beautiful MagiKoopa with a Beautiful name: KAMMY KOOPA! Oh Mario, bowser sent a gift! HERE!' She lifted her wand. 'Mushroom-Kadabra!' A block appeared from nowhere and fell down on the gate. 'Try to get past that! nyeah heh heh bleck hoo ha ha...' She cackled as she left.

'Umm...I just fixed that gate...'Goompapa spoke firmly. He was Pissed. 'No one say 'Gate' To me...Did you here what that witch said? I hope Peach isn't in trouble...'

'I hate to tell you this, pal, but...'

"WHAT? BOWSER GOT PEACH? AGAIN! WHAT IS THIS, THE 64th TIME?'

"Daddy, what're we gonna do? Mario's the only one who can save Peach! No one else can!'

'Oh, I know! Goompa's got the hammer! Mario, go see if you can get that from him, okay? I think you'd be able to get past this block! i think he's working on the Veranda.'

'I know where that is. Thank you.' Mario said politely. He walked in to the house, cursing under his breath. He was not happy. He entered the door to the veranda. "Hey Goompa, I need...' He looked around. No one was there. And neither was the Veranda. 'What the-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' He Cried as he fell.


	6. Meet Jr Troopa, Goombario joins Mario

Mario groaned in pain and opened his eyes. The sky was still blue, and the grass was still green. Good: He didn't die. He sat up and looked at the remains of the veranda. Then he remembered Goompa. He hopped to his feet. "Goom-pa!" He called.

"Ooh...oh, my aching back..." was the reply. Mario followed the sound of the voice to find Goompa sitting underneath a tree. Apparently, he had survived the fall, too. "Hm? Who's that? That you, Mario? So, you stepped out of the door to step out into thin air, eh?"

"Ya, what happened anyways?"

"When that tremor hit, the veranda fell, and I with it."

"Yeah. That was Kammy Koopa dropping a block on the gate…it looked like that one!" Mario said, pointing to a Yellow Block. Both walked up to it.

"Hmm…this block…this block shouldn't be here. Well, this is a problem for us."

"Hey, waitaminute…Goompapa said that we could break this down with your hammer!"

"My hammer? Oh, yes, of course! Um…where did it go?"

"Well, you were using it to fix the veranda, so it's most likely around here somewheres…"

"Unfortunately, it's nowhere to be seen…maybe it fell over there." Goompa said, pointing to a field. "Let's take a look." Mario and Goompa set off to the field, searching bushes for it. "It's a wooden mallet-like hammer."

"Like this one?" Mario asked when he found it.

"That's the one! Now you can destroy blocks and stuff by swinging the hammer!" Goompa said happily. "C'mon, let's go back to Goomba Village." Goompa said, heading in front of Mario. "YOUCH!" Goompa yelped in pain, rolling past Mario. A young Koopa Troopa who hadn't grown into his shell yet (The Shell he had was his egg shell) strolled up.

"Who're you guys!" He hissed. "This is **MY** playground, idiots! No one sets foot in here without my permission. And you clearly didn't have it."

"Goompa, who's this little doorknob?"

"This is Jr. Troopa. If I remember correctly, he leads the neighborhood gang. A bit of a bully, obviously."

"Shaddap, ol' man! Prepare to be crying at the feet of Master Jr. Troopa!"

Jr. Troopa

HP: 5

Max Attack: 2

Defense: 0

"He's more bark then bite. You can beat him easily." Goompa whispered. Mario charged up and smacked him with the hammer. "Oh, excellent! Good move! Go on!" Goompa cheered. Jr. Troopa came up and jumped square on Mario's head. It didn't hurt much, though. The battle raged on, 1 HP hit after another.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Jr. Troopa yelled. He charged towards Mario again, hitting him on the nose. Mario jumped on top of Jr. Troopa, cracking the top of his eggshell.

"Very good! You've almost got him! Go on!" Goompa cheered again.

"That's it! It's time for Jr. Troopa's master attack! FULL POWER!" He said, charging up and jumping. This attack hurt a little bit, but not much. Just knocked Mario off his feet. He got up quickly and delivered the finishing blow. "Ow…my aching shell…" 20 little sphere objects with rotating stars inside them rolled over towards Mario.

"What're these?"

"That was an excellent battle, Mario. You won Star Points! They'll add to your strength. Collect 100 to go up a level, and increase your HP, FP, or BP!"

"Shoot! I was so close, too! I'll be back, Mario!" He then charged off. He came back shortly. "I mean it, I'll be back!" Then he left again.

"That was stupid." Mario said.

"C'mon, let's back." Goompa said.

"Hold on…I see something in the tree there." Mario went up, and pounded the tree with all his might. A small doll that looked exactly like Princess Peach fell. Mario caught it before it touched ground.

"Well I'll be! That's the dolly Goombaria said she lost! She'll be no doubt overjoyed if you give it to her." Goompa said.

"Well, let's go back so I can give it to her, then." Mario said. They walked out of Jr. Troopa's playground, and Mario broke the block that was in their way. He hit the tree next to it, too. Down dropped a Mushroom, Mario's absolute favorite food that didn't need to be prepared, and it could restore 5 HP. He found a blue jump pad a little ways down, hopped on it and grabbed the four coins that were above him. He landed safely on the ledge, and grabbed a Fire Flower. "I'd better save this." He said to himself. He jumped down, and went further down the path.

"Mario, stay alert: I see bad Goombas ahead. They're loyal to Bowser. If you can Jump on them, or smack 'em with the Hammer, you'll get the First Strike, which is very helpful in battle." Goompa advised. Mario nodded and continued. A single Goomba marched up to Mario bravely and prepared to attack. Mario was smart and jumped on him before he got close. First Strike! He then jumped on him one more time and then the battle was over. Mario searched it and got 2 coins, another Mushroom and 2 Star Points. Mario laughed.

"That was too easy. Reminds me of my old school days back in Super Mario Bros.!"

"You trounced my father's cousin in that!" Goompa said in an unhappy manner.

"I did? So sorry!"

"Oh well. That was about 16 years ago anyway. Never liked him that much either. You did me a favor, to say the least."

"C'mon, lets keep going." As they continued down the sandy, beaten-down path, a Spiked Goomba popped out from behind a dead mushroom, and charged towards Mario! He swung the hammer with all his might, but missed the Spiked Goomba altogether. He took a second attempt and hit the Goomba on the head, and then was jumped for two points of damage. He hit it again with the hammer and collected 3 points, one coin and 2 hearts. He kept travelling, battling other Goombas (And three Paragoombas) and got a Star Piece and several coins. At last they made it back to the Goomba Village.

"Never fret, children. I'm back, thanks to young Mario here." Goompa called to Goombario and Goombaria. He unlocked the gate and entered.

"Whoa, Goompa! Where've you been? I looked outside and...wow! You and the veranda were just gone!" Goombario said in shock.

"Goompa, I was worried about you!" Goombaria said through tears. "Really worried!"

"Don't worry kids...I didn't mean to make you fret. I'm back, and that's what counts. Oh, Mario, I have something for you in the house. Give me a minute." Goompa said, then entered the house. Goombario, who was unable to do anything but break out into hysterics earlier, began talking with Mario, then noticed something.

"Hey, that dolly...that's the exact one Goombaria said she lost! How's about you give it back to her?"

"Yeah, I don't have much use for it anyway." Mario said, handing it to her.

"It's my dolly! Dolly! Dolly! I'm so glad you're all right!" Goombaria said, relieved. "Don't you ever get lost again!" She took something from her shoe and gave it to Mario. "It's something I found around the tree there. Look how it glitters in the sun!" It was a Star Piece. He polished it and put it in his pack. "Oh, and...take this, too." She hopped up and gave Mario a kiss on the cheek. Then the conversation resumed.

"Man, you must do some serious training in order to be in shape for the many battles you have on adventures." Goombario commented. "I do my training by the books written by the Masters and listening to Goompapa and Goompa talk. My headbonk attack is really coming along now."

"That's cool. I wish every Goomba was as nice as the ones in your family."

"Thanks Mario." Goombario said, smiling a smile that seemed almost too big for his face. At that moment, Goompa stepped out.

"I found it, Mario. I hope I didn't interupt anything." Goompa said.

"Nah, we were just rapping with Mario." Goombario said.

"Oh, 'rapping', huh? Sorry, I wanted to give Mario this." Goompa said, holding up a metallic blue badge shaped like a boot with two spikes on the sole. "This is the Power Jump badge. It takes up one BP and uses 2 FP."

"How can I tell when my BP is used up?" Mario asked.

"Simple: The badge won't fit on. You have 3 BP now, so you'll have room for one or two more badges." Goompa explained. "I was told you're going to save Princess Peach from Bowser's evil clutches. You've got quite the adventure ahead of you, which is why I gave you the badge. Oh, and the hammer, too. Keep it, it'll come in handy."

"Princess-rescuing, adventure...man, you're so lucky! I wanna be just like you when I grow up!" Said Goombario.

"Me too!" Added Goombaria. Goompa thought for a minute.

"Goombario, you are no longer a child and evil times are upon us..."

"So?"

"So I'm saying, maybe you should go with Mario. If it's all right with him, of course."

"I've got nothing against it. I like travelling with company." Mario said, shrugging.

"Really? Reallyreallyreallyreally for real?" Goombario said in hysterics. "All right! Mario, thank you! You won't regret this! I can headbonk enemies and give you stats with my Tattle ability, and give you information about whatever town we're in. Just ask me!"

"Now, I'm going to take a nap. That trip on the path was rough on this old Goomba." Goompa said with a yawn, and entered the house. Mario walked up to the block, and gave it a hard pound, breaking it.

"There we go! Problem solved. Go on and have an adventure, you two!" Mario equipped the badge and exited the village, and Goombario followed behind him. This was going to be the adventure of a lifetime.


End file.
